The present invention relates generally to the field of personal area networks (PANs) and, more particularly, to a method for managing devices connected to a PAN. An increasing number of devices are configured to connect to networks in order to exchange information. A device may join a network after being configured with network credentials, such as a network key. Several standards have been developed to govern the communications of devices participating in such networks. ZIGBEE, for example, is a wireless networking standard for low power, low data rate, and lost cost applications. In general, devices implementing the ZIGBEE standard are suited for automation, control, monitoring, and sensing applications in which data is transmitted infrequently at low rates from battery-powered devices. Typical ZIGBEE devices may include home automation devices, such as smart lightbulbs, home security monitoring system, heating and cooling (e.g., heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC)) control systems, and the like.
The ZIGBEE protocol builds upon the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 standard. The IEEE standard defines a short range, low power, low data rate wireless interface for small devices that have constrained power, CPU, and memory resources. ZIGBEE is an open standard that allows ad hoc networking so that devices can be easily added and removed from existing networks.